


#01

by EroEmo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, slightly ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/EroEmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate prompts which seem to be somehow connected?<br/>Anyway - enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#01

This night had seemed to be nice at the beginning. You know – sky full of shining stars, fresh air and stuff like that. I had hoped it would be a good date especially because previous ones had been simply catastrophes. Drunk girls with tones of horrible makeup, suspicious junkies or a few douchbags with an ego bigger than their dicks – and that’s only the top of the list. I don’t know why but fate probably doesn’t like me.  Yet I still had truly believed this night would be different.

I was somehow wrong.

We met in the coffeehouse around five. He looked pretty common - a purple hoodie with simple jeans. Even his face with those blue eyes and nice hairstyle was okay.  
…Fine, more than okay. He was  _really_  handsome - not exactly my type but still I considered him as a horribly good-looking.  
The beginning was rather typical - we were drinking some coffee during talking about random stuff like favorite places, movies and so on. After that we took a little stroll to the center and decided to drink something stronger.

Jason – nice name, don’t you think? – took me to the small bar where his friend was working and we ordered some alcohol.

That’s the moment when everything started to go wrong. I don't even want to talk about that.

But well... It’s already half past midnight, I don’t have much money and Jason is drunk as fuck. To be more precise I’m pretty drunk too and it’s because of his charming smile and innocent attitude. Now I have to paid for my mistakes by trying to find a way home. It’s hard as _he_ also wants to go home but as far as I know _he_ lives in completely opposite direction.

“Nico…” Jason mumbled, trying to grab my arm “I’m sorry for this… Percy gave me too much vodka… I’m so sorry…”

“Yeah, yeah…” I said ironically, catching him before he fell “Let’s say I could believe you”

“But you wouldn’t, right?”

I didn’t answer him.

Some time has passed. I was still quiet and not willing to start any conversation even if Jason looked sad about it. Oh well, it’s _his_ fault after all. He  _should_  feel guilty.

While thinking about random stuff and dragging half-drunk candidate for a boyfriend I became incredibly sleepy…

I woke up around four am, in the middle of the unknown garden. Or maybe it’s a park? Nah, it doesn’t matter. More importnat is that I don’t remember anything after falling down on the ground… Wait, I had fallen on the street. Why am I between some flowers? And where is that guy?

“Jason?” I asked quietly as I didn’t know what should I expect.

“Mhmmmm?”

“Oh, so you  _are_  here”

“Yeah”

I was staring at this pretty boy, at his messy blond hair, at his dirty face and clothes… I have no idea why but I felt a tiny affection towards him. He looked too innocent and pure to be a typical douchbag. Hmm...

“Nico?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if you know but did you know that superglue can fix anything?”

I started to laugh under the nose. It was so stupid... And somehow cute. Or maybe I was still too drunk to think rational. Who cares.

“My eternal bleeding?”

“Anything” he said with completely straight face and I couldn’t resist to laugh louder.

“So maybe you and your superglue could help me, then” I smiled to him and stood up.

"Maybe I should give him a second chance" I thought as we started to looking for a way home.

* * *

“Could you stop doing that already?” Nico groaned apparently mad.

”I don’t know what are talking about” Jason smiled while continuing to switch between music channels with horrible pop. And country. Everything but  _not country_.

“Oh, you perfectly know what I mean.”

“Yeah?” he yawned dramatically what only made Nico angrier. “I think you need to chill, bae”

“Don’t. Call. Me. The. Fucking. Bae”

“Why is that so, bae?” Jason couldn’t resist to smiling brightly to his boyfriend but Nico punched him instead. “What was that!?”

“My response to your dumb behavior” Nico groaned and left the room.

He was pissed or even more than that. He had only one wish for this evening – to spend nice time with Jason, to relax after the week full of stress. And what he got? Mr Grace’s sense of humor in annoying mode which apparently wasn’t his favorite thing in this world.

Nico sighted when he reached his bedroom. He felt a strong urge to fall down on the fluffy duvet and go to sleep but something didn’t let him do the first step. To be more precise – it was Jason.

“What the hell are you even doing?” Nico mumbled, trying to escape from his boyfriend. Unfortunately his arms were too strong.

“Well, I’m not even sure myself”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nico smirked, turning his face to look at Jason.

“I don’t know. To be honest, I also don’t know why I was annoying you but I’m sure that you’ll forgive me” said with mischievous smile.

“Excuse me?”

Before Nico was able to do anything Jason had kissed him gently, brushing his messy hair. He knew his boyfriend would do nothing in this situation and he also had a plan. An evil plan, someone could say.

“So… are you still mad at me?” asked with puppy eyes. It was very unfair to Nico but he could not resist – Jason looked to innocent with this expression.

“Eh… No, I’m not but please, don’t play country again”

“Okay! So let’s go to watch Star Wars then!” the enthusiasm in Jason’s voice was at least suspicious.

“Huh?”  

“I’ve prepared everything by myself!” said proudly, looking at Nico with strange sparkles in his eyes. “A marvelous marathon is waiting for us!”

“You must be kidding me, I’m not going to watch Star Wars”

“Oh, of course  _you are_ ” after these words Jason grabbed Nico and started to carrying him as a princess. Very aggressive princess, to be more precise.

“PUT. ME. DOWN. FOR. GOD’S. SAKE”

“Nah”

When he made a first step downstairs, Nico had already knew that his boyfriend is dumb as fuck. Maybe a little bit handsome and unpredictable but still with nerd-ish propencities.

 


End file.
